


Fallout minifics

by Bitterblue



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regularly fill prompts for 3 sentence fic on tumblr. This is an irregularly updated collection of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more minific? I can be found at [here](politeyeti.tumblr.com/ask).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deerdeer.tumblr.com: Rad storm Taking shelter Comfort kisses cos piper doesnt like the storms. :^)

You comfort her with stories of how storms used to be, before the war–the strangeness of this weather is still one of the most unsettling things to adjust to, with radioactive rain and thunderclouds bigger than any you’d ever seen  _before_ , lit up in eerie shades of yellow. Nothing is quite so good at distracting Piper as stories, yours or her own or anyone’s, so you sit together in the Publick Occurences building and talk and talk and talk, the rain a steady drumbeat to your words.

She’s laughing a little sheepishly when you both notice, hours later, that the storm has passed, so that you can’t help but lean closer and kiss her, because you want the taste of her laughter on your lips more than anything, and you find that, perhaps, there’s something that distracts Piper more than stories after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thosefarplaces.tumblr.com: Piper finds out that Blue used to be a lawyer (or at least was on her way to being one)

“Huh,” she says, leaning back against the (unsteady, likely to fall over) filing cabinet in the ruins of the courthouse, expression somewhere between incredulous and highly entertained, “so it was your job to argue with people about if they’d broken the law, and that was a  _thing_?”

You snort a little to yourself, settling in front of the locked terminal, and start to tap at the keyboard to find a workaround for the password, “Yes, Piper, it was a thing that I did, though not for very long–I’d only just passed the bar when I got pregnant with Shaun and I hadn’t gone back to work yet when everything happened.”

“Huh,” she says again, and then you hear her push off the cabinet (hear it creak ominously about its impending collapse) and step towards you, feel her hand on your shoulder, warmly affectionate, “that must be why you’re always able to talk me into going everywhere with you, and nothing at all about what a great kisser you are,” and she’s laughing at how red you are and you don’t even mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thosefarplaces: Blue takes Piper to visit Home Plate for the first time after she's bought it (Piper has a home, but maybe this one can be theirs?)

“It’s not much of anything,” you explain as you unlock the door and step into the space that’s more warehouse than home at the moment, cinderblocks scattered in a corner and bare lightbulbs hanging from unfinished beams–not for the first time, you wonder if your time would better be spent building beautiful spaces for people to inhabit instead of killing raiders. Piper follows at your heels, breathing a soft oh wow before she touches your shoulder and says, “Gosh, Blue–so much space, you could fit an army in here, which, I mean, I guess you’re the General of the Minutemen so…you could literally fit a small army in here.”

You laugh, and turn to take her hand, “I mean, yes, I could, but I was thinking on a smaller scale, like just you and Nat with me–” and you don’t get a chance to finish the sentence because she’s kissing you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thosefarplaces: Piper asks Blue about what the rest of the US was like, before - other places she's been outside the Commonwealth.

Piper never just  _falls asleep._ You found it a little frustrating at first, because her constant tossing and turning kept you up as well, but lying in the dark together has become one of your favourite parts of the day–a chance to tell her stories of what life was like, to explain the concept of national parks (to explain the concept of  _real trees_  and flowers), to talk about the places you had visited. You talk and talk, stroking her hair as you draw pictures with your words, until you calm her worries enough for Piper to drift asleep, and you kiss her cheek softly, ready with more stories for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jarofbees](jarofbees.tumblr.com): Prompt idea! Piper trying to weasel out when SS's birthday is. (I know its lame, but the idea struck me as cute)

“Okay, I just want to make sure I’ve got this straight, on the record, to be published in a newspaper of some renown, with a wide readership base, which is owned by me, your girlfriend, to whom you would never  _lie_  about something so silly: you are claiming, Blue, that you do not remember when your birthday is.”

You look around the room, trying to find anything that might get you out of this conversation, but Piper’s been asking about when your birthday is for going on a month, now ( _I’ve known you almost a year, Blue, you have to have had one at some point_ ), and finally you sigh and say,“I hadn’t celebrated in years, Piper, and now I haven’t celebrated in centuries…I just…I don’t even know how old I really am, because of the cryo, and I guess the day I got out of the vault feels a little more important than my birthday ever did.”

Piper’s hand cups your cheek, gently forcing you to face her, and she’s smiling when she tells you, “Then we can celebrate that instead, my daft relic, I just want to celebrate _you_  existing,” before leaning in and kissing you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Piper and blue hiding from a pack of feral ghouls in some sort of tight space

“Ugh, could you get your elbow out of my  _sternum_ , Blue–” she hisses in your ear, and you would love to get your elbow out of Piper’s sternum, really, but it’s downright impossible to load your shotgun without it in this cramped little space behind the counter where you’ve ducked to hide from the enormous pack of feral ghouls outside.

“I’m  _sorry_ ,” you promise, finishing loading and ready to stand again when her arm snakes around your waist. 

“Make it up to me later,” she tells you, and then her arm is gone and she’s pulling you both to your feet to fight the ghouls off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Piper saving Blue from near death with a sweet roll please? :D

You lay, breathing heavy and sweat across your brow, in the aftermath, exhausted and unsure when you’ll recover. You look over at Piper, who is digging through her shoulder bag and eventually produces a sweet roll from it, wrapped in plastic, with a smirk. “Hey,” she says as she offers it to you, “you look like you just about died…certainly killed my hand.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: As a Christmas Gift, Blue surprising Piper with a restored Taffington Boathouse that's for both of them & Nat?

“Are you finally going to explain why you kept sneaking out here…oh…” she trails off as you come over the hill and the house comes into view, lit cheerfully behind a protective gate, with all the doors and windows restored, the outer walls repainted a fresh blue, and Codsworth hovering just inside the gate. “It looks like old pictures of homes before the war, Blue, this is…I  _guess_  this is a good enough reason to keep sneaking out here and I also guess I shouldn’t have had such uncharitable thoughts about you,” and you can’t help but laugh, then, leading her to the gate, unlocking it, and stepping back so she can walk inside.

“I know it’s a little bit out of the way, but I thought it might be nice to have another home to be able to relax a bit away from the city…and I kind of thought Nat might like to have some room to run around–” you pause, eyebrows raising as Piper throws her arms around your neck, and then continue, “I take it you approve–” but she cuts you off halfway through the last word with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thosefarplaces](thosefarplaces.tumblr.com): Piper and Blue in Blue's old house

She walks through the rooms with an appraising look, like she’s trying to piece together what your life must have been like before the war based on the ruins of thi place now, touching grimy surfaces and broken furniture lightly.

“Is it weird, seeing your home destroyed like this?” she asks, standing in Shaun’s room, in the ruins of the live you thought you’d live.

You don’t have to think before you answer, though: “No, it’s not home anymore–you are.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @jarofbeees, not a direct prompt

Home isn’t a place, these days–you keep building settlement after settlement, trying to find that same paradoxical feeling of safety and freedom that you remember from your childhood, but none of them are ever quite right. Other people seem to find them adequate enough (though part of you thinks, uncharitably, that they never knew that feeling of  _home_  like you did, so maybe their standards are lower), so you keep building and searching and yearning.

Standing in one of your gardens in the spring, surrounded by tentative new growth of your plants, you feel Piper’s hand drop to your shoulder, warm and familiar, and when you look up at her (backlit by the sun, smiling brighter than the sky), you are briefly dazzled (by both sun and woman) by the understanding that washes over you, warm like this sunlight and her touch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: piper and blue's first kiss (as you would see it happening if it were to canonically)

It’s been an exhausting trek back to Diamond City, and you’re not quite thinking when you move to hug Piper goodnight on the steps of Publick Occurrences, so you lean left and she leans right and what was supposed to be a hug ends in bumping your forehead against Piper’s. You try to laugh it off, blushing a little, but she’s got this earnest sort of look that you aren’t sure you’re reading correctly, and you realize you’re still standing very close, your arms around her waist, hers thrown around your neck.

You start to pull away just as Piper seems to decide something, so she’s stepping into you just as you’re going to step back, and the kiss she plants on your mouth is a little off–but you don’t mind, you would never mind, you lean in close and kiss her again and again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snakebitcat: Strong is bored.

Strong is bored.

Strong’s stomach rumbles.

No, Strong is hungry…for  _milk_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarofbeees Prompt idea! Its Piper and Blue's first year anniversary.

“Hey,” Piper breathes, rolling onto her side to smile sleepily at you and then reaching up to brush your hair back out of your eyes, “good morning.” You lean into the touch, and then toward her to kiss her, savouring the warmth of her legs tangled with yours and the relative coolness of her hair as you slide your fingers through it. She hums happily, smiling into your mouth, and mumbles something you think is  _happy anniversary_  as she kisses you again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: idea for your piper/blue minifics: piper finds a family picture with nate in it

It feels good to restore Sanctuary to something like its name, victorious to rebuild in the literal rubble of your life pre-war, to clean up what the bombs created and bring the tiny suburb back to something whole. It also means a lot of labour: rubble doesn’t move itself, and some of the houses are less  _structure_  and more  _pile_  these days, so you’ve dragged every friend you have out to help. 

You find Piper working in what was once your home on a late afternoon, the room mostly clear save a small pile, and she smiles a little sadly when you reach for the photo of you and Nate she’s placed on top, “Found that, thought you’d probably want it,” and for a second you think you’re going to cry, but then it passes and she’s still smiling that sad smile at you and, you think, you might be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Piper and Blue finding a bottle of tequila and Blue teaching Piper how to properly do tequila shots? :3

You’re already a little drunk when you suggest it (probably  _why_  you suggest it), but you manage to find an unbroken shotglass (dirty, probably radioactive) under the bar near where the unbroken bottle of tequila had been, and announce to Piper that you will be teaching her how to do tequila shots.

It goes down rougher in the (radioactive) glass than straight out of the bottle, somehow, leaving you spluttering and Piper laughing at you, but the (disgusting, worse than when it would have been 200 years newer) alcohol has gotten to your head. You lean across the bar and kiss her firmly (just to shut her up, of course), and then you’re scrambling at each other’s shirts to be skin to skin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thosefarplaces: Piper interviews Blue for a totally legit and very important article about how courting/dating worked in the "Old World"

She’s looking at you expectantly, notebook in hand, like she’s just asked you a legitimate question, and all you can do in response is splutter “ _What_?”

“I asked for a summary of how people, you know, got together, before the war, for the paper–I thought it might make an interesting article,” she’s bluffing, you can see it in how red her ears have gone, but she gamely continues, “and as you’re one of the best experts I can get my hands on…”

“Right, of course, for the  _paper_ , I see,” you tease her, “not a single ulterior motive for you, Piper Wright, I can tell,” and you’d keep teasing her except her hands are on your face and then her lips are on yours.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I heard you take prompts, so... maybe Piper finally gets around to writing a happy story in the paper about her and Blue?

Piper’s grinning in a way that’s almost unsettling when you come down for breakfast, humming a tune you half recognize, but when she sees you her smile softens into something more real and she says, “Morning, Blue–could you grab the paper for me?”

It’s an inherently absurd request, but you’re game for whatever has her so happy, so you duck outside to grab a paper off the stack next to Nat, reading the headline as you walk back through the door:  _Will They Or Won’t They: Local Reporter Asks Vault Survivor About Marriage_. 

“So…” Piper says after you’ve had an appropriate amount of time to stand there, blushing heavily in the doorway, and you want to say a thousand things in response, from  _Are you sure?_  to  _Why the hell did you ask me to marry you via the newspaper_? to  _Nevermind, of course you asked via the newspaper_ , but after a moment all you can say is, “Yes.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt idea: Piper sneaking a kiss when Blue isn't expecting it.

It takes time to get all of your gear on when you prepare to leave Diamond City (gear that’s saved your life) (gear you are glad to take your time with) (gear pockmarked with the places bullets haven’t hit your skin), your hands clumsy with all of the buckles, still (you would make a _terrible_  raider). 

You hear footsteps behind you, and then familiar hands are on yours, helping you settle leather across your shoulders before she leans up to steal a kiss (soft) (soft, at first) (soft, then she takes your lower lip between her teeth) that leaves you flustered and pink.

“You know, it’s a lot more fun to take it  _off_ , Blue…” she suggests, and you consider the possibilities (Preston is expecting you) (Preston would be disappointed) (Preston would _understand_ ) before shaking your head and promising, “Good, you can help me later.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Piper having way too much fun being the Silver Shroud's sidekick?

You’re approaching the warehouse you know a bunch of supermutants are using as a base in the twilight, Piper just behind at to your left, guns at the ready, when she touches your elbow and whispers, “Hey, _do the voice_  this time.” You roll your eyes (even if you _are_  smiling a little, which you hope the light obscures so she doesn’t get encouraged), and keep creeping forward.

“A noise,” comes a heavy voice, and since your cover is already a little blown you yell back, “Your crimes have gone unpunished for too long!” over the sound of Piper snickering to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thosefarplaces: Blue gives Piper a tour of the (now ghoul- and Super Mutant-free) Public Library, reminiscing about her childhood

“–and this is where they…” you trail off as you realize Piper isn’t beside you anymore, and turn back to find her standing next to a pile of what were, once, books and are now a brown, faintly damp lump.

“We lost so many people’s thoughts, their dreams, in the war–if I don’t write down _everything_ , nothing will survive us, either,” she says quietly as you approach, touching her shoulder and then pulling her into a hug so she can stifle her tears against your shoulder and neck.

“I know, love, I know.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](scaredybear.tumblr.com>Scaredybear</a>:%20G.%20fistfight;%20characters%20of%20your%20choosing%20for%20fallout%204?)

You said to _stay put_  and it was maybe naive of you to think Piper would ever do something as simple as listening to what you’ve asked (you’ve had to resort to alternative means in the past, after all), but your talk with Preston is interrupted by the sound of a fistfight and Piper’s voice yelling indistinctly over the brawl.

Rushing out of the base camp, into the twilight and closer to the sounds’ origin, you round a corner of the house you’ve set up as headquarters to find Cait and Deacon being dragged apart, Piper’s hands gripping white-knuckled at Deacon’s shirt until he sags.

“What the _fuck_ –” you start, and over top of you Piper starts, “Thank fuck, Blue, I thought I’d have to try my hand at conflict resolution–” and, loudly enough to be heard and yet distinctly in a tone that speaks to teenage muttering, Deacon says, “Cait said my sunglasses weren’t very cool,” while Cait, grin vicious, starts to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thosefarplaces: [Fallout 4 HDM AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5450699): Cesious and Nora, right before the cryo kicks in

You feel it in his bird bones first, a shivering chill in you-not-you on your shoulder that drives home the fear you’d felt when you walked (ran) (sprinted) (fell) into this vault: this is not a decontamination pod of any sort, but something far more sinister.

“We have to get out of here,” he pleads with you, voice muffled by something they’ve sprayed into the pod so that you feel tired, so tired and cold, and you briefly consider trying the handle of the door before realizing it’s futile because there isn’t one.

You start to apologize, because you think you probably should for apparently leading you to certain death, but Cesious is out cold on your shoulder, the something in the air effective on him before it is on you, and then you, too, are out (cold).


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: What if F!SS knew how to play an instrument and taught Piper how to as well?

It’s in the basement of a church that is more rubble than building when you find it, surprisingly unharmed (if dusty and painfully out of tune) (a few strings have snapped, but you can improvise around a missing E♭ or two), and it takes favours from a few of the synths you’re friends with in the Railroad to haul it out and back to Diamond City, but now the piano sits in Home Plate, and you’ve started to tentatively play again.

It’s Nat that asks for lessons first, so you explain how it works and how music theory works, and you don’t pay much attention to Piper, who is spending more nights at your place than not these days, and you’ve grown accustomed to her in the corner of your line of vision, writing or typing or reading the comics you’ve scavenged together.

It’s a surprise, then, when you’re making dinner one night and hear tentative improvisation from the other room, and you find Piper carefully touching the keys like they might break when she looks up at you, smiling, and says, “I have to be careful with you relics, don’t want to break anything so old.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humsilently123: piper, nat, ss, and shaun playing base/basketball?

You brought him to Diamond City mostly because you weren’t sure what else to do with a ten year old suddenly handed to you to raise, because at least there he’d get something closer to the life you’d pictured for him two centuries ago: community, school, hopefully friends. The entranceway, patrolled by guards and well lit during the day, proves a good enough place to play a little catch, so then you make a bat, too. And it’s not quite how you pictured it, and there are holes you don’t know how to fix, but playing something like baseball with Shaun, and with Piper, and with Nat, you start to think life might be manageable after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: F!SS/Piper Prompt: Hot summer day and Blue is distracted by the way Piper drinks Nuka Cola.

It never used to be this hot in Boston, you’re sure of it. _Everything_  is sweaty: the people milling listlessly in the market in Diamond City in a slow dance around the noodle shop (pros: shade, water; cons: hot noodles, hot stove), Piper sprawled in the relative cool of Home Base by her typewriter (”Even the keys are too hot to touch, Blue”), and the bottle of Nuka Cola she’s been sipping. You have other things to do, and you both know it, but your eyes keep drifting over to Piper, mostly naked, and you both know it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jarofbeees: Sooo...what about Piper encountering someone from her past with Blue around?

She’s staring at the noodle shop with an expression you’ve never quite seen before and don’t quite know how to read (if forced, you might say she looks determined, but you’ve seen Piper determined before, the whole gamut from hell-to-pay to chasing-a-lead-for-a- _great_ -story, and this is something else entirely), then she opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again almost audibly. You wait, patient and silent, for her to decide whatever it is she’s clearly mulling over, and just a moment before the pause becomes uncomfortable, she finally glances at you and says, “The dark haired woman at the counter, I think she’s from the settlement where I grew up…we were friends, as kids, but then her dad was one of the security guards I knew had killed my dad, and I’m probably mistaken, but…”

You touch her elbow, and she seems to take energy from this small gesture of support, breathing deeply, as you gently turn her away from the noodle shop and toward home, promising, “I’ll make us some lunch, come on.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thosefarplaces: Piper and Blue slow dancing maybe?

You haven’t been this out of breath since the time you tried to return a stray egg to its deathclaw parent.

The barn looks like it might collapse on all of you at any moment, and the floor isn’t in any better condition, but the people around you are laughing (breathlessly) and whooping with glee as you spin past and through crooked arms and joined hands, the man at the front half-singing instructions: “And swing your partner!”

Familiar hands grab you by the waist and draw you in close, the momentum spinning the two of you sharply, and you manage to sneak a kiss as you spin her away into the next figure, your laughter floating up toward the stars.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thosefarplaces: Piper finds Nora wearing some of her clothes. Delighted blushing ensues (probably)

It’s hard to establish conclusively without a real mirror (and you haven’t seen one of those in over two centuries; you can hear Piper groaning at the joke in your head), but you’re pretty sure the coat fits (as well as it fits anyone–it _suits_ Piper, but you’re not sure you’d say it fits more than approximately). You give it a twirl, to feel it flare out from the waist, and stop mid-turn at the sight of Piper in the doorway, watching you with an bemused smile. She raises her eyebrows, and you can feel the blush starting, as deep red as the coat.


End file.
